Greed
'Greed '(グリード, Gurīdo) Is a mercenary, criminal, missing shinobi and S-ranked criminal from Otogakure. He like Shin Uchiha, Mitsuki, and Log is an artificial human being, however, he was created by an unknown entity 200 years before the start of the series. Background 200 years before the start of the series, Greed was created by an unknown entity it is believed to be Kaguya or another member of the Ōtsutsuki clan as a super-soldier. He lived during the warring states periods and worked as a mercenary for the Uchiha and Senju clans. Due to his regenerative abilities and Kekkei Genkai he was feared and the Uchiha and Senju tried to kill him but the attempt failed. Some years later he arrived at Otogakure and lived there for some time working at a mercenary. However, his Greed took control and stole some of Orochimaru's secret techniques. Orochimaru grew interested in Greed's abilities and ancient properties. Greed killed several Oto-ninja before escaping. He was hired once to kill Kakuzu after the immortal fled from Hidden Waterfall. He was also a rival and friend of the immortal shinobi. He also had connections with Hizarshi Hyūga. During Konoha Crush, he and Kakuzu helped Hizarshi break into the Third Hokages library and captured several female members of the Nara and Hyūga and sold them to slavers. Though Greed secretly freed Tierra Nara. Decades following the Fourth Shinobi World war, he is still alive and still working as a mercenary. Team 10 consisting of Shikidai Nara, Inojin Yamanaka, and Chōchō Akimichi. Encountered him in the Nara Deer forest after several villages spotted him meeting with Tobi (Boruto Uzumaki). He had been hired by the Akatsuki to escort Tobi, Iza Momochi, and Tonya Uchiha to the Forest to free Hidan and convince him to join the Neo-Akatsuki. Greed asked if he could join as well as he heard that the Akatsuki provided protection for S-ranked and Missing ninja. Tobi accepted his invitation on the basis he frees Hidan and convinces him through any means necessary to join the Neo-Akatsuki. Greed is instructed to avoid killing any of the Nara guards however he is allowed to defend himself, and if captured to not disclose that he is a member of the Neo-Akatsuki. Greed knocks several Nara guards out and finds Hidan's grave. He is attacked by Chōchō Akimichi, who had wandered off after getting into an argument with her teammates over her self-centeredness and had followed him. Greed states he doesn't fight women which angers Chōchō ever more so. He is forced to use parts of his Ultimate shield to defend himself against her attacks. He is able to knock her out, and make his way to were Hidan was sealed. He awakened the Immortal who then hacked his head off Hidan then sought out the rest of team 10 and attacked them only for Greed to arrive and catch Hidan off guard. Hidan was slightly shocked and cursed Greed out. Only for him to give a lazy response which angered Hidan even more. Personality Greed, as his name implies, is filled with and motivated by his avaricious nature. It could be said that the reason why he wanted all that life has to offer was that Greed didn't know exactly what he wanted, which fuels his desire to have it all. He has an easygoing, charismatic, arrogant personality and tends to do what he wants. He is also somewhat narcissistic, claiming part of the reason he doesn't use his ultimate shield to his fullest extent is that it masks his attractive face. He claims to not hurt women and children. In addition, he states he never lies. While he normally possesses a calm, confident nature, when angered he can be rather impulsive and ready to go into a fight with those he feels have wronged him. However, he shows some capacity for adapting to his fights and is willing to protect his allies (and later innocent civilians). On a side note, he seems very charismatic and has shown good leadership skills. Greed often fights and bickers with Hidan over the latter's obsession with Jashma and killing women and children. He often annoys Hidan by giving lazy replies when asked a question. Or pretending to not notice when he counts his kills. Greed like most of the Akatsuki looks down on the next generation of Ninja due to their lack of understanding of what it means to be a shinobi. It has been theorized that it could be due to Greed's decades of combat experience. He also has a dislike for the Uchiha and strangely dislikes Boruto, as by his use of calling him "Shortstack", "Midget", or "Pipsqueak". Greed has said it's because Boruto is a pompous brat and is too reckless and thinks everything is "sunshine and rainbows." He also doesn't like Tobi due to the latter's annoying personality and lack of any skill expect for Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. Greed despite his dislike of the Uchiha respects Saskue, though he does insult Sarada due to her wearing glasses, and belittles her dreams of becoming hokage. For example in the OVA "Akatsuki Sensei's". He and the rest of the Akatsuki are paid to watch and train the young genin for the upcoming Chuunin exams, while the main adults slip away to have a month off. He is put in charge of team 7 and does a twisted version of the bell test and makes the team go through introductions. When Sarada mentions she wants to be Hokage Greed laughs and retorts that women can't be hokages, he used his ultimate shield to protect himself from her punches. Appearance. n his original body, Greed resembled a tall and muscular young adult with short, spiky, black hair that is kept slicked back. He also had a subtle widow's peek. Among his most noticeable features were Greed's purple eyes with thin, cat-like pupils, and razor-sharp teeth. He often smiled with a huge grin. Greed dresses in leather, sporting a short, black jacket with a fur collar, black leather pants, and shoes with upward tips. His pants and shoes have a dark green hue. Beneath his jacket, Greed wears a skintight shirt. Around each of his wrists, Greed wore four black leather wrist belts with metal claps. He occasionally wears a pair of sunglasses with round lenses. In his "Ultimate Shield" form, Greed has dark blue skin, razor-sharp fingernails, and a pronounced spinal column, while his ears and hair disappear beneath his blue skin. The sclera of both eyes become red, while his irises turn white. In this form, Greed's sharp teeth become more pronounced, with two lower fangs rising just above his upper lip. His overall facial features are a reflection of his inner self, which takes the form of a red devil's head with skull-like features, notably: fangs and slit eyes. His has an Ouroboros tattoo that is located on the back of his left hand. He, later on, dons a modified Akatsuki robe that is sleeveless and is similar to Hizarshis, with the standard red cloud design. Abilities Greed due to being an artificially human has several advantages in combat over his human opponents. During the time of the waring states, it was said he could take down an entire army. Though records from that time period are scarce, it is implied he has great combat prowess and is able to take down multiple opponents. He has worked as a mercenary and was a high-end mercenary ninja meaning he was highly skilled. 200 years of combat experience also has honed and hardened him to the realities of combat. Due to his regenerative properties and high levels of endurance he can survive things that would kill a normal person. Also, his Ultimate shield protects him from all forms of danger and boost his offensive and defensive capabilities. Ninjutsu Greed has limited Ninjutsu mostly he can only use Carbon release. As it is a rare ninjutsu, however, most of his enemies can't counter it and it also doesn't have any elemental weakness. He mostly relies on Taijutsu . Taijutsu Greed is highly skilled in taijutsu and is able to go toe-to-toe with Rock lee, Naruto Uzumaki , and Sakura Uchiha. His endurance and high levels of stamania allows him to keep going while his agility and speed make him a diffcult target to land a hit on.